New Help
by IanScott155
Summary: 3 new warriors join team Lyoko, even though they have a funny history, they become great help
1. The Trip

The storm was raging as a pair of teenagers - a boy  
and a girl - ran from 3 men wearing black inside a  
dense forest in virginia. The boy wore all black,  
from his hair to his shoes, as only his skin color  
was not black. The girl had a natural red hair color,  
wore a bright pink and yellow dress and brown tennis  
shoes. normally she'd wear high-heels. But  
considering the circumstances she was in she didn't  
mine. The pair was almost at the airport, where they  
would fly to france to attend a bording school named  
"Kadic". As they found the road, righ across from the  
airport, she turned around to find the men right  
behind them.

"There right behind us"

The boy turned around and said "Damn it" to himself.  
"well where almost there"

They ran across the street into the airport, hoping  
the lose the 3 men in the crowd. The found the desk  
leading into all the gates.

"Where is the gate to France?" The boy said giving  
the lady their tickets.

"What are your names?" The lady asked.

"Ian" He said.

"Cheyenne" The girl Said.

"Gate 12" The lady said.

"Thanks" They both said and ran to gate 12 and  
entered the gate, but not before looking back the see  
the men in black stoped by the lady. Ian smerked and  
got onbord.

"Well?" Cheyenne asked when he returned.

"They got stoped and the plane leaves very soon."

"Yes" She said to herself. "What do we have on us?"

Ian thought and said "Our laptops, checkbooks and  
phones."

"When we get to france I'm going clothes shoping."  
Cheyenne said. Ian added: "That makes 2 of us.

They started to look at the people onbord. I don't  
think anyone onbord is going to Kadic"

"He looks cute" Cheyenne said, pointing to a blonde  
boy blaying a game-boy. "So does she" Ian said about  
a red-head girl reading a book. "Wanna give it a  
try?"

"Yeah" Cheyenne said as they went to sit next to the  
'cute' people.

"Hi" Ian said to the girl as he sat down "My name's  
Ian"

"Hi I'm Jessica Woodword, but I like to be called  
Jessie" She said.

"What school do you go to?"

"I'm getting shipped to a boarding school named  
Kadic. I was hoping to met someone here going as  
well" She said closing her book.

"I'm going with my cousin Cheyenne" He said pointing  
to Cheyenne talking to a waitress.

"Cool"

Ian saw his cousin looking am him and nodded.

She smiled and thanked the waitress and sat next to  
the blonde. "Hi cutie, my name's Cheyenne"

Putting his game away, he, now intrested in her, said  
"My name's Odd, Odd Della Robbia.

"What school do you go to?"

"A boarding school named Kadic"

Cheyenne, looking suprised, took out her iPhone and  
texted her cousin.

Ian read her message on his iPhone: "It's deja vu all  
over again."

He laughed, looking in her direction.


	2. Arriving At Kadic

9 hours of flight later all 4 got off the plane giving each other their numbers. Jessie and Odd said they where going ahead to the school, leaving the other 2 behind. Ian and Cheyenne began talking after they leave.

"Well? She asked him.

"This is going to be a fun year, but its always that one person that screws it up. Hey I don't want anybody knowing how rich we are ok?"

"OK"

"Hey" A girl called out to them.

Both teens looked in confusion for the unknown voice.

"Over here" They turned to see a girl with black hair, pink shirt Ian thought was too small on her, deep blue jeans and pink sneakers.

"Oh here we go" Ian said before she got there.

"Who Are You?" Cheyenne asked The girl.

"Sissy Delmas, I'm a student at Kadic as well.

"We didn't say that's where we was going" Ian said suspiciously.

"I know. I saw you talking to Odd. Do you wanna go out with me instead of this ugly thing?" Pointing to Cheyenne.

"Hey!" Cheyenne exclaimed

Ian smacked Sissy on the side of her head. "This is my cousin you idiot."

"Oh" Sissy said rubbing her head. "It's not nice to be mean to the principle's daughter"

Ian started laughing. "What?"

"Anything you do to me can easily get you detention."

"I don't need your help for that" Looking at Cheyenne "Remember what I said about that one person?"

"Yeah?"

Moving his arms as if she just won something "Ta-da"

Cheyenne started laughing and Ian laughed even harder.

"Humph" Sissy said as she left the area.

They left the airport and bought some clothes similar to what they where wearing. They finally made there way to the school.

They saw Jessie with her schedule, and then saw Odd with a group of people who also had there schedules.

"Hey Jessie" Ian said

"Hey"

"Who are they?" Cheyenne asked pointing to the group of people.

"I don't know, I think there Odd's friends"

"They look nice"

"So did Sissy but looks can be deceiving" Ian said.

"Who?" Jessie asked

As Ian told Jessie about Sissy. Odd was telling his friends about Cheyenne.

"Odd, your relationships last only a week" Ulrich said "You have enough things keeping you up at night"

"This one will last longer, I promise that"

"Where is she?" Aleita Asked

Odd looked around and pointed "Over there"

Everyone Looked and say Cheyenne Ian and Jessie Talking

"Looks like to me she has a boyfriend" Yumi told him

"That's her cousin"

"Where'd you get your schedule?" Cheyenne asked Jessie

She pointed to Ms. Hertz "From that frizzy haired lady."

"Thanks" She turned to Ian "Come on"

"Talk to your boyfriend first" Ian pointed to odd.

A beeping sound came from Jeremie's laptop. Looking at the screen he said: "X.A.N.A activated a tower"

"Deal with your girlfriend and come on" Ulrich told Odd

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure" Yumi said teasingly

Odd turned and saw Cheyenne running towards her

"Hey do we have any classes together?"

"Let me see" He looked at the 2 schedules "No 1st and 2nd are switched.

"Aww"

"I know. I wanna spend all day with you"

"That makes two of us"

"Aww, how cute"

They turn to see Ian standing there. "If It Ain't 'Romeo' And 'Juliet'. Are you two destend to die tonight?"

"Haha, very funny. Your almost as comical as Sissy." Cheyenne Harassed

Ian put his hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt by the comment "That hurt"

"Oh well"

"You met Sissy?" Odd Asked Her

"Yeah she was a complete bitch"

"Come on lover girl we have to find our rooms."

"Will I see you later?" Cheyenne asked Odd.

"Of course"

Ian and Cheyenne turned and headed towards the dormitory building, while Odd went to the factory. However Odd did not have to go far to see what X.A.N.A.'s attack was.

A/N: Review If you like it so far


	3. Seeing Trouble

Ian Cheyenne and Jessie were led to the boys floor by Jim who showed  
Ian's room first.

"This is your room"

The door opened showing a room that contained only a desktop computer,  
spring mattress and a tall, not very big, closet.

"This room is very small" Jessie said looking around the room.

"Yeah, but I'll deal with it" Ian said agreeing with her.

"Sorry" Jim told Ian "I know it's not much, but you're gonna like it  
here Mr. ..."

"Scott, Ian Scott" Ian said, putting is suitcase on the bed.

"Well since all three of you are here, let me explain some rules."

"You mean there are rules?" Cheyenne asked, trying to be funny.

Ian started laughing while Jessie tried to hide her laugh with no success.

"Yes Miss Shepard. Do you think we would let the students do whatever  
they wanted?"

"Well, Sissy acted like there wasn't any" She said sincererly

"Cheyenne let me ask you something" Jessie told her "Have you been to  
a school where there was no rules?"

"Yes" She and Ian said at the same time.

"Miss Woodward is right. There is no school in history that has no  
rules.

"Ok" Ian said simply.

"Breakfast is at 7am and dinner is at 7pm" Cheyenne gasped at the  
times. "It is against the rules to be in your rooms between 8 am and  
4:30pm. Odd can tell you the rest of the rules, if he can remember  
them." Jim as he went to show the girls their rooms. Ian just shook  
his head. "Fun year all right. That school with no rules, That was a  
fun year."

As he put his clothes up, he saw Odd running toward the forest, with  
10 people chasing after him , out the corner of his eye. He raised his eyebrow in confusion and went to get the girls, who he thought had to see this.

"It's perfect" Jessie said because she got her own room, while Cheyenne was sharing a room with a girl named Aelita Stones. Jessie's smile faded when she saw out the window. "Oh this I've got to see" but as she ran out the room she bumped into Sissy, who was not happy

"Watch where your going"

Jessie, raised an eyebrow

"I'm sorry?"

"You better be."

"Listen you ugly bitch, you ain't gonna talk to me like that. Where I came from, if you'd talk to us like that, we'd take by your hair and throw you out the window without a care in the world."

Sissy gasped in horror and ran, fast.

"That takes care of that" She turned and saw Ian. "What's up?"

"Where is Cheyenne, she has to see this"

"See what?" She asked coming out her room.

"Odd Being chased into the woods" Jessie said to her I was going to see it as well."

"Uh, Yeah I wanna see it"

They started running down the hall.

"I got an idea" Cheyenne said as she sat on her skirt on the railing and rode it down to the bottom floor. Ian and Jessie rode it as well, meeting her at the bottom. They started running again when Cheyenne almost fell

"Just don't break a heel. Ian teased

Cheyenne Punched her cousin on the shoulder, hard.

A/N: Review If you like it so far, next time i post, i promise it will be longer


	4. Solving The Problem

As they ran into the woods they saw Odd, tn a tree.

"Wow, trying to climb like the monkeys?" Ian called out to him

"Oh. Haha. for your information I'm running from them" Odd said pointing to the small crowd not that far ahead. "I'd get out of here if I was you"

"Whats wrong about the people?" Jessie asked confused

"look in their eyes"

They attempted to before the people started to run towards the 3 new students.

At the same time on Lyoko, Aelita, Yumi, And Ulrich's forms where suspended in mid-air for a few seconds and then dropped to the desert floor.

"Jeremie, Which way is the tower?" Aelita asked as the sprout her wings.

"Northwest" As he said that the Overbike and Overwing was vertrulized. Yumi got on the Overwing and Ulrich got on the Overbike.

"Any news from Odd?" Ulrich asked

"Yeah, he said that X.A.N.A had possessed a number of students and chased him into the forest. He won't be able to join you"

"Lovely" Yumi said to herself.

On earth, Ian got odd down from the tree and where running towards the tool shed

"How often has this worked?" Odd asked him

"It only failed twice, I think" Ian told him

"Think?" Odd then began to worry as the tool shed came into sight.

"I hope You know what you're doing"

"Me too"

They ran inside seeing there was no way out

"Uh-Oh" Ian said as he turned around to see the X.A.N.A.-fied right in front of them. All of a sudden the door shut behind the people and the girls pushed 2 giant barrels in front of it.

"Now what?" Odd asked Ian as Ian was climbing

"C'mon. If you can climb trees you can climb out a window." Odd looked at the people right in front of him and followed Ian.

As they dropped they saw the girls in front of them.

"Nice" Ian told them.

Cheyenne looked at Odd "Tell us what that was about right now or we will throw you back in there with them" She said in a threatening tone.

"I can't" Odd said not wanting to show fear

"And why not?"

"Uh.."

The door was pushed almost open with a giant slam.

"Better hurry" Ian told him knowing from experience that the door wouldn't hold for much longer.

"Alright come with me" Odd said not wanting to be killed by those people.

On Lyoko Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich had taken cover from the 15 Tarantulas shooting at them. No one had lost life points yet.

"Now what do we do" Ulrich asked

"Odd's coming with some help, hopefully" Jeremie told them

"What do you mean 'help'?" Aelita asked as the threw another energy field at a Tarantula.

"3 people followed him they might have to help in Lyoko."

_You've gotta be kidding me!_ Yumi thought to herself.

In the sewers Odd them all about Lyoko and the situation they where in with X.A.N.A..

"You expect us to believe that?" Jessie asked him

"You told me to tell you"

"Alright where is this factory?"

"Right up there" Odd said pointing to the latter.

On Lyoko Yumi was devirturlized as Aelita had 40 life points as Ulrich only had 20 they only beaten 6 Tarantulas.

"Where Is Odd? Uh!" Ulrich said right before he was devirturlized.

Before Jeremie could answer Odd Ian Cheyenne and Jessie came out the elevator.

A/N: Review If you like it so far, I need our opinions


End file.
